pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Marvell
| birthplace = Winestead, England | deathdate = | deathplace = London, England | occupation = Poet | notableworks = "To His Coy Mistress", "The Garden", "An Horatian Ode" }} Andrew Marvell (March 31, 1621 – August 16, 1678) was an English poet and Member of Parliament. As a metaphysical poet, he is associated with John Donne and George Herbert. He was a colleague and friend of John Milton. Life Marvell was born in Winestead-in-Holderness, East Riding of Yorkshire, near the city of Kingston upon Hull. His father was . The family moved to Hull when his father, a Church of England clergyman, also named Andrew Marvell, was appointed Lecturer at Holy Trinity Church there. The younger Marvell was educated at Hull Grammar School. A secondary school in the city is now named after him. At the age of twelve, Marvell attended Trinity College, Cambridge and eventually received his B.A. degree. Afterwards, from the middle of 1642 onwards, Marvell probably travelled in continental Europe. He may well have served as a tutor for an aristocrat on the Grand Tour; but the facts are not clear on this point. While England was embroiled in the civil war, Marvell seems to have remained on the continent until 1647. It is not known exactly where his travels took him, except that he was in Rome in 1645 and Milton later reported that Marvell had mastered four languages, including French, Italian and Spanish.Nicholas Murray, Andrew Marvell (1999), pp. 24-35. First poems and Nun Appleton Marvell's first poems, which were written in Latin and Greek and published when he was still at Cambridge, lamented a visitation of the plague and celebrated the birth of a child to King Charles I and Queen Henrietta Maria. He only belatedly became sympathetic to the successive regimes during the Interregnum after Charles I's execution, which took place 30 January 1649. His "Horatian Ode" (Full title, "An Horatian Ode upon Cromwell's Return from Ireland"), a political poem dated to early 1650, responds with sorrow to the regicide even as it praises Oliver Cromwell's return from Ireland. Circa 1650-52, Marvell served as tutor to the daughter of the Lord General Thomas Fairfax, who had recently relinquished command of the Parliamentary army to Cromwell. He lived during that time at Nun Appleton House, near York, where he continued to write poetry. One poem, "Upon Appleton House, To My Lord Fairfax," uses a description of the estate as a way of exploring Fairfax's and Marvell's own situation in a time of war and political change. Probably the best-known poem he wrote at this time was "To His Coy Mistress." Anglo-Dutch War and employment as Latin secretary During the period of increasing tensions leading up to the First Anglo-Dutch War of 1653, Marvell wrote the satirical "Character of Holland," repeating the then current stereotype of the Dutch as "drunken and profane": "This indigested vomit of the Sea,/ Fell to the Dutch by Just Propriety". He became a tutor to Cromwell's ward, William Dutton, in 1653, and moved to live with his pupil at the house of John Oxenbridge in Eton. Oxenbridge had made two trips to Bermuda, and it is thought that this inspired Marvell to write his poem Bermudas. He also wrote several poems in praise of Cromwell, who was by this time Lord Protector of England. In 1656 Marvell and Dutton travelled to France, to visit the Protestant Academy of Saumur.Andrew Marvell, Chronology of Important Dates, Luminarium, Apr. 7, 2012.Nicholas Murray, Andrew Marvell (1999), pp. 92-3. In 1657, Marvell joined Milton, who by that time had lost his sight, in service as Latin secretary to Cromwell's Council of State at a salary of £200 a year, which represented financial security at that time. In 1659 he was elected to Parliament from his birthplace of Hull in Yorkshire, and was paid a rate of 6 shillings, 8 pence per day during sittings of parliament, a financial support derived from the contributions of his constituency.John Stuart Mill, Considerations on Representative Government, Chapter X, last paragraph p.369 Oxford World's Classic edition, On Liberty And Other Essays, 1991, reed. 1998 This was a post Marvell soon lost in the changes that occurred to parliament in 1659, only to regain it in 1660, whereafter he held it until his death. After the Restoration Oliver Cromwell died in 1658. He was succeeded as Lord Protector by his son Richard, but in 1660 the monarchy was restored to Charles II. Marvell eventually came to write several long and bitterly satirical verses against the corruption of the court. Although they circulated in manuscript form, and some found anonymous publication in print, they were too politically sensitive and thus dangerous to be published under his name until well after his death. He avoided punishment for his own cooperation with republicanism, while he helped convince the government of Charles II not to execute John Milton for his antimonarchical writings and revolutionary activities. The closeness of the relationship between the two former office mates is indicated by the fact that Marvell contributed an eloquent prefatory poem to the second edition of Milton's famous epic Paradise Lost. According to a biographer: Marvell took up opposition to the 'court party', and satirised them anonymously. In his longest verse satire, Last Instructions to a Painter, written in 1667, Marvell responded to the political corruption that had contributed to English failures during the Second Anglo-Dutch War. The poem did not find print publication until after the Revolution of 1688-9. The poem instructs an imaginary painter how to picture the state without a proper navy to defend them, led by men without intelligence or courage, a corrupt and dissolute court, and dishonest officials. Of another such satire, Samuel Pepys, himself a government official, commented in his diary, "Here I met with a fourth Advice to a Painter upon the coming in of the Dutch and the End of the War, that made my heart ake to read, it being too sharp and so true." From 1659 until his death in 1678, Marvell was a conscientious member of Parliament, steadily reporting on parliamentary and national business to his constituency and serving as London agent for the Hull Trinity House, a shipmasters' guild. He went on two missions to the continent, one to Holland and the other encompassing Russia, Sweden, and Denmark. Writing Poetry Marvell's poetry is often witty and full of elaborate conceits in the elegant style of the metaphysical poets. Many poems were inspired by events of the time, public or personal. "The Picture of Little TC in a Prospect of Flowers" was written about the daughter of one of Marvell's friends, Theophila Cornwell, who was named after an elder sister who had died as a baby. Marvell uses the picture of her surrounded by flowers in a garden to convey the transience of spring and the fragility of childhood. Others were written in the pastoral style of the classical Roman authors. Even here, Marvell tends to place a particular picture before us. In "The Nymph Complaining for the Death of her Fawn," the nymph weeps for the little animal as it dies, and tells us how it consoled her for her betrayal in love. His pastoral poems, including "Upon Appleton House," achieve originality and a unique tone through his reworking and subversion of the pastoral genre. Prose works Marvell also wrote anonymous prose satires criticizing the monarchy and Catholicism, defending Puritan dissenters, and denouncing censorship. The Rehearsal Transpros'd, an attack on Samuel Parker, was published in two parts in 1672 and 1673. In 1676, Mr. Smirke; or The Divine in Mode, a work critical of intolerance within the Church of England, was published together with a "Short Historical Essay, concerning General Councils, Creeds, and Impositions, in matters of Religion." Marvell's pamphlet An Account of the Growth of Popery and Arbitrary Government in England, published in late 1677, claimed that: John Kenyon described it as "one of the most influential pamphlets of the decade"John Kenyon, The Popish Plot (Phoenix, 2000), p. 24. and G. M. Trevelyan called it: "A fine pamphlet, which throws light on causes provocative of the formation of the Whig party".G. M. Trevelyan, England under the Stuarts (Routledge, 2002), p. 513. A 1678 work published anonymously ("by a Protestant") in defense of John Howe against the attack of his fellow-dissenter, the severe Calvinist Thomas Danson, is also probably by Marvell. Its full title is Remarks upon a late disingenuous discourse, writ by one T.D. under the pretence de causa Dei, and of answering Mr. John Howe's letter and postscript of God's prescience, &c., affirming, as the Protestant docrine, that GOd doth by efficacious influence universally move and determine men to all their actions, even to those that are most wicked. Views Although Marvell became a Parliamentarian, he was not a Puritan. He had flirted briefly with Catholicism as a youth,John Dixon Hunt Andrew Marvell: his life and writings (Paul Elek, 1978) pp. 24-25 and was described in his thirties (on the Saumur visit) as "a notable English Italo-Machiavellian".http://www.english.ox.ac.uk/Old%20Site/lists/MarvellDates.htmRobert R. Hay, An Andrew Marvell Companion (Routledge, 1998), p. 101. During his lifetime, his prose satires were much better known than his verse.Robert Wilcher, "Andrew Marvell" Vincent Palmieri noted that Marvell is sometimes known as the "British Aristides" for his incorruptible integrity in life and poverty at death. Many of his poems were not published until 1681, three years after his death, from a collection owned by Mary Palmer, his housekeeper. After Marvell's death she laid dubious claim to having been his wife, from the time of a secret marriage in 1667.Nicholas Murray, Andrew Marvell (1999), pp. 296-9. Recognition Seven of his poems ("An Horatian Ode," "A Garden," "To His Coy Mistress," "The Picture of Little T.C. in a Prospect of Flowers," "Thoughts in a Garden," "Bermudas," and "An Epitaph") were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900.Alphabetical list of authors: Jago, Richard to Milton, John. Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 19, 2012. Publications Poetry *"To his Noble Friend Mr. Richard Lovelace, upon his Poems," in Richard Lovelace, Lucasta. London: Printed by Tho. Harper & sold by Tho. Ewster, 1649. *"Upon the death of Lord Hastings," in Lachrymæ Musarum; The Tears of the Muses.... Collected and set forth by R. B. London: Printed by Tho. Newcomb, 1649. *''Miscellaneous Poems'' * Miscellaneous Poems . By Andrew Marvell, Esq. (edited by Mary Marvell). London: Printed for Robert Boulter, 1681; London: Nonesuch Press, 1923. ** Facsimile edition: Scolar Press, 1969.Poem Info, The Fair Singer, Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 7, 2012. * The Poetical Works of Andrew Marvell. Boston: Little, Brown & Co.; Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, Keys and co., 1857.The Poetical Works of Andrew Marvell, Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 7, 2012. * Satires of Andrew Marvell. London: Lawrence& Bullen; New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1892.Satires of Andrew Marvell, Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 7, 2012. *''Andrew Marvell: The Complete Poetry'' (edited by George deF. Lord). London: Dent, 1968; New York: Random House, 1968. *''Andrew Marvell: The Complete Poems'' (edited by Elizabeth Story Donno). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1972. Prose *''The First Anniversary of the Government Under His Highness the Lord Protector''. London: Printed by Thomas Newcomb & sold by Samuel Gellibrand, 1655. *''The Rehearsal Transpros'd: Or, Animadversions Upon a late Book, Intituled, A Preface Shewing What Grounds there are of Fears and Jealousies of Popery''. London: Printed by A. B. for the assigns of John Calvin & Theodore Beza, 1672. *''The Rehearsal Transpros'd: The Second Part''. London: Printed for Nathaniel Ponder, 1673. *"On Mr. Milton's Paradise lost," in John Milton, Paradise Lost, second edition London: Printed by S. Simmons, 1674. *''Mr. Smirke; or The Divine in Mode''. N.p., 1676. *''An Account of the Growth of Popery, and Arbitrary Government in England''. Amsterdam, 1677. *''Remarks Upon a Late Disingenuous Discourse, Writ by one T.D. Under the pretense De Causa Dei''. London: Printed & sold by Christopher Hussey, 1678. *''The Rehearsal Transpros'd and The Rehearsal Transpros'd: The Second Part'' (edited by D.I.B. Smith). Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1971. Collected editions *''The Complete Works in Prose and Verse of Andrew Marvell'' (4 volumes, edited by Alexander B. Grosart. London: Robson, 1872-1875. *''The Poems and Letters of Andrew Marvell'' (2 volumes, edited by H.M. Margoliouth). Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1927 ** third edition (revised by Pierre Legouis with E.E. Duncan-Jones). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1971. *''Andrew Marvell'' (edited by Frank Kermode and Keith Walker). Oxford & New York: Oxford University Press (Oxford Authors Series), 1990. 1637). Letters *Volume 2 of The Complete Works in Prose and Verse of Andrew Marvell (4 volumes, edited by Alexander B. Grosart. London: Robson, 1872-1875. *Volume 2 of The Poems and Letters of Andrew Marvell, third edition (2 volumes, edited by H.M. Margoliouth, revised by Pierre Legouis with E.E. Duncan-Jones). Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1971. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Andrew Marvell 1621-1678, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 5, 2012. Poems by Andrew Marvell * "To His Coy Mistress" * "The Garden" See also * List of British poets References * Kenneth R. Friedenreich (ed), Tercentenary Essays in Honor of Andrew Marvell (Hamden CT, 1978). * A. B. Chambers, Andrew Marvell and Edmund Waller: Seventeenth-Century Praise and Restoration Satire (University Park, PA, 1991). * Nicholas McDowell, Poetry and Allegiance in the English Civil Wars: Marvell and the Cause of Wit (Oxford, OUP, 2008). * Nigel Smith, Andrew Marvell: The Chameleon (New Haven, CT, 2010) ISBN 978-0300112214. * Will Davenport features Andrew Marvell as a character in his novel about Rembrandt: 'The Painter' (HarperCollins) ISBN 0-00-651460-X * Warren L. Chernaik, The poet's time: politics and religion in the work of Andrew Marvell. Cambridge University Press 1983. Notes External links ;Poems * "The Fair Singer" * Andrew Marvell in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse: "On a Drop of Dew," "The Coronet"'' * Andrew Marvell in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900: "An Horatian Ode," "A Garden," "The Picture of Little T.C. in a Prospect of Flowers," "Bermudas," "An Epitaph" * Andrew Marvell profile and 6 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Selected Poetry of Andrew Marvell (1621-1678) (13 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Andrew Marvell 1621-1678 at the Poetry Foundation. * Andrew Marvell at PoemHunter (64 poems). ;Prose *Correspondence and prose works in Grosart's edition (via Google Books) ;Books * ;About *Andrew Marvell in the Encyclopaedia Britannica *Andrew Mavell at NNDB. * Andrew Marvell (1621-1678) at Luminarium. * "Andrew Marvell" by T.S. Eliot . * by Augustine Birrell *Andrew Marvell at Poets' Graves Category:English poets Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:People from Kingston upon Hull Category:1621 births Category:1678 deaths Category:Hull Old Grammarians Category:17th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Text of poem